


You Can Get to The Purple Line

by catradoraslight



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Chaeyoung is baby gay, F/F, Nayeon is a good unnie that knows everything, but also coming chae coming out lol, mostly a gigantic monologue about how nayeon is perfect, there's Michaeng if you squint really hard I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catradoraslight/pseuds/catradoraslight
Summary: Nayeon is a really observant person and she knows something is wrong with one of her girlsOr, Chaeyoung comes out to Nayeon.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	You Can Get to The Purple Line

**Author's Note:**

> So rainbow is gay af and this wouldn't leave my head so

They say coexisting with someone for too long makes you either love that person wholeheartedly or completely hate them. For Nayeon, fortunately, it was the earlier.

Living with eight girls wasn't in her plans before, but now she wouldn't have it any other way. Of course, there were bad days when one of them wasn't having their best times, sometimes there was yelling and sometimes there was fighting, even the most peaceful members had screamed at each other at some point. Yes, there were times where it was chaotic but it was their chaos and at the end of the day they loved each other more than anything, they always had each other's back no matter what and Nayeon doesn't think she could live without any of those girls, they were her family and she would do anything for them.

Sometimes it was hard for the girl, being the eldest one, she felt as if she needed to protect the others from everything. It was tiring at times, taking care of all of them, but she took her job very seriously, Jihyo might be their leader but she was their unnie, and ever since they were formed as a group, she promised herself she would be there for those girls no matter what.

Nayeon had always considered herself a very observant person, she liked to watch people, liked to read them. 

On their first year as a group, it was hard for Nayeon to be there for everyone, she didn't know any of them – except Jeongyeon – well enough to know when they needed her. But as time passed by, she got really good at knowing when her girls were having a hard time. 

Some of the members weren’t so hard to read, Sana would go quiet and distant, flinching at people's touch, Momo would eat less and dance more, to the point where she would exhaust herself, Mina would smile less brightly and play her video games more aggressively. Nayeon would go to them late at night, demanding an explanation, never letting them bottle up their feelings, she would listen and she would hold them if they cried, she would advise them as best as she could and would watch cartoons until they fell asleep on the couch, Nayeon's arm holding them tightly. 

Jihyo and Jeongyeon weren't so easy to talk to, they both felt the need to be strong all the time and sometimes all Nayeon wanted was to punch them and their necessity to be unbreakable, but at the same time she gets it, she was the same. When things got too bad, Jihyo would get easily angry and Nayeon would drag her away from the others, lock them somewhere and not let the leader leave until she talked. Jeongyeon just needed to do things on her own time, when it was too much she would get silent, would stay in her room longer, and when she was ready, she would come to Nayeon on her own. 

The younger girls were the most difficult ones to read, Tzuyu was always quiet, hard times or not, so that was not an indicative, but Nayeon always noticed when the maknae needed her. The tall girl flinched a little at their touches sometimes, her smiles wouldn't reach her eyes, she would sigh more frequently. Tzuyu wasn't a talker, so Nayeon would simply crawl to her bed at night and hug the girl tightly, whispering sweet words in her ear while playing with her hair.

Dahyun’s smile didn't leave her lips even on her worst days, and it always seemed sincere, she was honest when she smiled even if it took her the last bit of energy in her body. But she couldn't control her nervous legs and her frowned eyebrows whenever she was having a hard time. Nayeon would bring her out of their dorm and buy her candy, they would sit on the grass somewhere and the older girl would patiently wait for the other one to talk. 

And then there was Chaeyoung… sweet and affectionate Chae. She was complicated, Nayeon thinks. The girl changed over time, all of them thought it was puberty, she was practically a child when they were formed so no one said anything. But now, Nayeon is sure there is something more. 

The younger girl would always cling at one of them during their days off, but at the same time she seemed so distant, never really paying attention to what was happening, always trapped in her own head, hands scratching each other to the point where bruises could be seen if you paid enough attention, and Nayeon did, she always had.

It was one of their rare days off and most of them were watching a movie, Chaeyoung was being squished by Momo and Sana on one of the couches, the older one almost dozing off while Sana was grabbing at Chaeyoung’s hand, her whole attention on the TV. Nayeon had a sleeping Mina on her lap on the other couch with a very focused Dahyun by her other side. The older woman tried paying attention to the movie, but all she could focused on was Chaeng, looking like she was lost in thought, fighting with her own demons, eyes on her own legs, almost looking defeated and all Nayeon wanted was to protect the girl from what was bothering her that much.

The image of Chaeyoung looking smaller than she already was was becoming too much of an usual thing and Nayeon couldn't handle it anymore. 

It was a couple of hours later when Jihyo urged all of the girls to bed, almost like a worried mother. 

There were nights where Nayeon could sleep through a whole hurricane, too exhausted to care about anything. Tonight wasn't one of those nights. The girl woke up around 3 am, her throat begging for at least a sip of water. She got up and was surprised to see the lights on when she entered the living room. 

Chaeyoung was sitting on the floor, legs crossed with her back resting on the couch. There were a dozen of papers scattered all around the short blonde girl, crayons were tossed in front of her and she was drawing something while humming softly.

“Hey, what are you doing up?” Nayeon asked quietly, getting a surprised look from the young girl. 

“Oh, hi… Did I wake you up? I'm sorry unnie.” Chaeyoung brought her drawing closer to her when Nayeon came to sit down by her side. 

“No, it's okay, I just wanted some water.” The brunette shrugged. “So… What's up?”

“Umm… Nothing, just couldn't sleep.” 

“Chae please… You're drawing at three in the morning when we have to wake up early. I know you only do this when something is bothering you.” 

Chaeyoung’s eyes dropped to the floor and she sighed, she knew she couldn't escape Nayeon now, she just wasn't sure what to say to the girl. Her eyes shined with hushed tears and she hug her art closer. 

“Hey…” Nayeon's hand came to rest on the younger’s chin, urging her to look up. “Talk to me Chae, I can't help you if I don't know what's going on.”

“That's the thing Nayeon, you can't help me either way.” Her voice was shaky, Nayeon's soft eyes on her making it ever harder to contain her feelings. 

“Well, try me.” The older girl grabbed Chaeyoung's hands on her own, letting her drawing fall to the floor. “You know you can trust me don't you?”

“I just… It's so hard unnie.”

“Just take your time baby girl I'm right here.”

“Nayeon I think…” Her eyes went right back to the floor, not brave enough to look into the dark eyes in front of her. “I think I like girls.” She squeezed her eyes shut and stayed that way until she felt fingers brushing at her hands. 

“Chae, look at me.”

Ready to find disappointment, Chaeyoung was surprised to see only softness in the older girl's dark orbits, her own eyes now almost blind by the tears she tried to hold back so hard. 

“Oh baby girl why are you crying? Don't cry, come here.” Nayeon pulled her into her, engulfing most of Chaeyoung's body while the girl cried. 

“I'm sorry.” She sobbed as silent as she could. 

“Hey, don’t do this. There's nothing wrong Chae, you didn't do anything. Don't you dare apologize for this.” Nayeon’s gentle hands combed the blonde curls while she gave Chaeyoung time to calm down. It took a couple of minutes but the blonde finally calmed down. “I love you so much Chae, and I'm so proud of you for finally having the courage to tell someone. There's nothing wrong with being gay ok?” Nayeon felt the small body flinch at her wording and she squeezed her tighter, kissing her head. “And I'm right here for you.”

“Thank you.” The younger's voice was barely a whisper. “Why did you say finally?” She finally stepped away from her unnie and looked her in the eyes, confusion written all over her face. 

“Baby girl you don't think I notice you? The way you get extra excited at some songs or the way you download some movies illegally.” They both laugh. “The way you look at her…” Nayeon says it more softly.

“Hm? At who?”

“Chae…” 

Chaeyoung brings one of her hands to scratch the back of her neck, smiling tiredly at the girl in front of her. 

“Am I that obvious?” 

“No, don’t worry, I'm just very observant. But… why don't you tell her?” 

“You're joking right? Please Nayeon, there is no way that could ever work out.”

“Well you never know.”

“I know okay? And I'm fine with that.”

Nayeon raised her hands as if surrendering herself, Chaeyoug seemed firm on her answer and she thinks she girl had been through enough emotions in one night.

“Can we sit on the actual couch? My butt hurts.” Nayeon whined but smiled as soon as she heard the girl in front of her laugh.

They sat on the couch and Nayeon grabbed the paper the other girl was drawing at earlier. 

“This looks really good.”

“Ah, it's not finished yet.” 

Nayeon brought Chaeyoung back into her arms, smiling when the girl relaxed immediately.

“I love you. Thank you for being honest with me.” 

“Thank you Nayeonnie, I love you.” 

“You should draw me someday.” Nayeon said after a while.

“I already did that. A lot of times.”

“Well Mina still has a lot more drawings then I do so we'll have to change that.”

She heard Chaeyoung laugh and smiled again, glad she was able to talk to the younger girl, praying she helped a least a little bit.

Nayeon was sure Jihyo was about to commit a hate crime when the leader found both of them asleep on the couch in the morning but one look a Chaeyoung's pouting lips was enough for the girl to melt.

They had a busy schedule that day, Chaeyoung slept the whole way to and from their company on Nayeon’s shoulder. The older girl could see the difference in Chaeyoung as the days went by, the girl seemed lighter, even if just a little, she smiled brightly at Nayeon, looked at her softly, as if she was thankful for her all the time. 

Chaeyoung was the first one to read the lyrics based on herself. She cried and hugged Nayeon as tight as she could, thanking her at least ten times. 

The other members agreed to the song as soon as they heard Nayeon's demo of it, some confused as to why she wrote it based off of Chaeyoung, some simply just smiled.   
“So… What's the name of it?” Mina asked curious.

“Rainbow.”

Nayeon answered simply. She and Chaeyoung shared a smile and the girl secretly bowed for her from afar, thanking her yet another time.

So yeah, Nayeon loved her girls a lot and she would do anything to make sure they were happy and safe. 

And at that moment all of them were okay and she couldn't possibly be happier. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, at first I wanted to add Michaeng to this but then I decided not to, maybe if someone is interest I can write a second part to this.


End file.
